A Deadly Kiss
by WordsThatKill
Summary: Ikuto had a curse placed on him years ago where if he kisses someone they die….What will happen when he meets a young girl named Amu Hinamori? Will she change his life forever….or will he end hers… No Shugo chara's
1. The Voice

**A Deadly Kiss**

**Prologue-**

_From hate and spite._

_Forms great might._

_His kiss has the power to kill._

_Her kiss has the power to reconcile._

_Together dream becomes reality._

_Yet their fate is still a tragedy._

_No spell could save them now._

_So who is the one to fall apart?_

_Who will lose their heart?_

_Destinies decided._

_Yet they still stand united._

**Chapter One-**

**(P.O.V- Ikuto)**

Another day passed still life stood before him. Each day he saw people, people interacting with each other. Hugging and kissing. It was as if the world were mocking him. _You'll never have that._ The crimson voice in his head reminded him.

"I know!" The midnight blue haired, 21 year old shouted.

In the top floor studio apartment Tsukiyomi Ikuto cursed the world and all that it was…all he could not have. Ikuto was not one to work or have contact with the outer world a lot. He mostly preferred to stay at his place, no, his prison. The cell that would keep the world away from him…and more importantly him away from the world.

Ikuto never had to work because when his family all died he was only one left to inherit their fortune. Not that he really wanted it. But it kept a roof over his head, provided food, and clothing. He bought merely the essentials. The studio apartment was probably the most valuable thing he owned. He chose it because it towered over the world. If he could not be a part of it, then he might as well watch it, he had thought when buying it. Not now. Now after all these years it only tried his patience, acted as a constant reminder…a reminder of his curse.

That day many years ago he remembered well. The proximities were hazy but all that was important was her. The woman who gave Ikuto his curse. So long as he lived he would never forget her face. Her long curly hair, red like the devil, piecing green eyes that could bring men to their knees, and her lips blacker than night…

If he ever saw that celestial dark woman again he would slit her throat. It made him sick to remember her ice cold lips touching his as she placed the curse.

Saaya the dark sorceress…known only to certain elite members of society whose blood-line went back to a society of men and woman vowed by a code to protect the world and all its good. Of the people who knew of her existence Ikuto was now the only one left. This was why he was chosen to be cursed.

Saaya had become known for her striking beauty. Though she was too old to recall, her face was pure and fresh as a young woman's. Yet her radiance was nothing but an illusion. Saaya used the spell Keindahan Abadi, or Eternal Beauty. The spell was among the darkest spells. It came from roots in Indonesia and only the most powerful of people could use it without destroying themselves.

The spell involved a victim… a male for sorceresses and a female for sorcerers. The victim would be kissed after the spell was performed and it poisoned their lips. Whomever the victim kissed would fall to this poison. Human emotions are one of the strongest power sources in the world. Eternal beauty took advantage of this by draining the victim of their ability to love, slowly killing them with every kiss, and with each kiss the spell performer gained more energy.

Ikuto had not known this until he had met a woman named Lila. She had fallen hopelessly in love with Ikuto when she saw him in a bar one night. It was completely one sided though. Ikuto was still mourning over the loss of his family, and paid no attention to the attractive young lady. She would not accept this and in an act of pure passion threw herself at him two nights later. She kissed him and everything seemed normal until Ikuto's lips turned black for but a moment before returning to normal. Yet it was too late, Lila had been struck with the poison and Saaya came to claim the entire poor girl's energy, life, and her love.

Ikuto had never forgiven himself for letting it happen. But how could he have known his kiss could kill? Since that terrible night he never kissed anyone, never even got close to them. Just his presence for a long period of time had an effect on people. The poisonous aura around him made people ill if they were with him too long. This was his reason for isolation, for removing himself from the world. Such a fate was truly unforgiveable.

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

Amu was always a cheery young girl. Today was her first day that she was truly living alone. All her boxes were unpacked into her new apartment and her family had said goodbye.

She would start a new life here. Not completely new though, she would still keep her friends and her boyfriend Tadase too. Life at home was never her "scene." It was always a game there. She wanted reality.

As a 20 year old it was completely acceptable to be moving out of her house to live alone. She wanted to get to know her neighbors better so that if she had an emergency there were people to help her that she knew.

She decided to pay a friendly visit to some of them right then. The pink haired girl changed out of the dirty un-packing outfit and changed into some skinny jeans and a strapless light blue top. She walked next door and knocked on the door.

"Hello who is it?" The voice of young woman asked.

"Hi my name is Amu Hinamori I just moved in next door."

The door opened to reveal a girl around Amu's age with curly brunette hair around shoulder length and big doe like brown eyes. The girl smiled at Amu as she extended her hand forward to shake.

"My names Yumi Zao, but you can call me Yumi. Welcome to the building." She greeted politely.

Amu took her hand happy she had such a nice neighbor. "Thanks. You can call me Amu by the way. So is it fun living here?"

"Well I'm living here so it's a given!" she joked confidently. "I hope we can get to know each other better but I'm late for my friend's birthday. Let's get coffee sometime?"

"Sure!" Amu agreed excitedly. She continued down the hall as Yumi left. _She was nice. I can tell we'll be great friends. _Lost in her day dreams Amu found herself at the stairwell to the top floor. _I might as well go explore since I'm here anyways…_She thought.

As she climbed the stairs she noticed that it was actually quite high. "Wow it's a long drop down…" She gripped the side bar and continued up. When she got to the top floor she noticed there was only one door. _That weird…is it an apartment?_

She cautiously knocked on the door. "H-hello? My name is Amu. I just moved in and thought I'd say hello."

As she waited for a reply Amu found herself feeling odd the closer to the door she got. There was sudden sound inside like a book dropping or a door closing and then she heard it. The most amazing voice she had ever heard in her life.

"I'm busy right now. Go away."

It said nothing more but she could tell it came from a boy around her age. Amu stood there shocked for a moment almost hoping the voice would say something else. After a few seconds she turned and headed back downstairs. When she sat down on her sofa to contemplate the strange endeavor her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

"Hey Amu-Chan! Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai and I are going to the movies want to come?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying. "Umm…yeah sure I'll be there in five minutes Tadase."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah it's n-nothing just unpacking and all not a big deal. I'll see you soon" she assured him.

The six of them had decided on seeing the new comedy campers. It wasn't her favorite movie but it was funny at parts. After saying goodbye to her friends she headed home. She couldn't sleep though. So she lay in bed thinking about the voice that ran through her head constantly as if stuck on repeat.

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

The dawn sun rose and Ikuto stared out his window thinking of the events from the previous day. _Who was that girl? Most people don't come near my apartment…she went as far as to knock on the door._

He went to the kitchen to eat something and rid his mind of the strange girl. When he opened the fridge door he found that there was nothing in.

"I'll have to make a run to the store I suppose. This will be an eventful day." He put on his shoes and jacket locking the door behind him. To his luck it was early enough that no one else was around or in the stairwell. Ikuto liked taking the stairs to leave and come back in the building. It was a cool temperature, and no one ever went there. There was also windows all the way up that filled it with natural light, only when it was dark were the lights on the ceiling turned on.

When he reached the bottom floor Ikuto walked to the market two streets over. He entered and headed to the fresh foods area. Ikuto may be cursed for life but he still loved to cook…and was pretty good at it. When he came upon the strawberries he felt something strange inside himself that he had never felt before…

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

Amu awoke the next morning to find that after exhausting herself trying to figure out what the odd feeling was she had forgotten to close the window. Her room was pretty cold already so she hoped over some empty boxes to get to the window.

When she looked out her room she saw a boy walking down the street. His striking hair caught her attention and she began inspecting him further. He had a sort of punk look but not enough to draw too much attention to himself.

_I wonder who that is…_She was distracted by a knock at the door. As she went to open it Amu fixed her messy bed head hair a bit. When she opened the door she saw Yumi stood with her bag. The girl looked Amu up and down and sighed.

"You're not even dressed. Did you forget we were having coffee this morning?"

Amu racked her mind and remembered that they were supposed to have coffee. She felt embarrassed for forgetting already. "Sorry Yumi. I'll just be sec, come inside make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the living room.

Once Yumi was sat down Amu hurried to her closet and grabbed the first things she could find. A denim mini skirt and a white tank top with a small cardigan on top. She brushed her hair and the two girls headed out the door.

Yumi lead them to a small coffee internet café that was just around the block. When the waitress came over Yumi ordered a black coffee with sugar, and Amu ordered a caramel latte. They chatted and got to know each other better in the half hour that followed. Sadly Yumi had to get to work so Amu decided to head to the market place a get some groceries for her new apartment.

She followed the smell of rising pastries until she arrived at a market place called foody mart. _Must be good…_She thought as she began making her way through the crowds.

There were lots of people pushing and shoving in a rush to get through. In the chaos she accidentally knocked an apple from a man's hand.

"I'm so sorry!" She knelt down and picked up the bruised apple. "I'll pay you back since it's ruined."

She looked up at the person the apple had belonged to, to see a midnight blue haired boy around her age putting the apple in the bag.

"Don't worry about it." He said briskly and then walked away dodging thought the crowd.

Amu stood there her voice frozen. _That was it! That was the voice! _She began chasing after the mysterious boy. After a few minutes she finally caught up to him. She grabbed his hand and tried to stop him.

"Wait!"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to Favorite/Review/Share and stay awesome! Next chapter is coming soon!**

**P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**


	2. Could She?

**A Deadly Kiss- Chapter 2**

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

It was a feeling like nothing she had ever felt before. So odd and unsettling, yet at the same time warm and familiar. What drew her to this young man's voice so much? After a moment she realized that she was still holding his wrist. She blushed and quickly removed the hand.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered. "By chance do you live in the Seiyo apartment building just down the block?" Her eyes were filled with wonderment, as she slowly analyzed every aspect of his face.

"Yeah. I do." He replied bluntly.

Amu watched as he inspected his wrist where she had grabbed him. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she asked desperate to start a conversation with him.

"No…I just find it odd that you aren't hurt…" He whispered.

"Pardon me?" She asked. He had spoken so softly that she couldn't hear his wonderful voice.

He stared at the pinkette with concerned Azure eyes for a moment before turning away. "Nothing."

"Wait!" she called running after him. When she caught up to him he turned around and glared at her angrily.

"Quit following me and just go home little girl."

_Little girl…she though confused? _"Hey I'm not a-"_He's gone. _She scanned the area but there was no sign of the peculiar blue haired man.

Disappointed, Amu decided to head home after just buying milk, bread, butter, and some instant noodles.

As she walked home she couldn't shake the feeling of when her hand touched him. _It's strange…I don't even know him…yet I feel as though I miss him now._

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

_She didn't faint, or scream, or get a fever when she touched me. _He stopped dead in his tracks. _She touched me. _It had been years since he had touched somebody. Not even a simple handshake or something would happen to the person. He stared out at the setting sun, having paced in front of the window all day. "If she lost no energy…then Saaya gained none. Yet before she would have collected half her life in a matter of moments…I wonder what it means?" Ikuto collapsed on the large black leather couch in the middle of the living room. _If she can touch me…could she kiss me?_

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Sorry for the shortness…and the wait… **

**I had a LOT of major school projects to focus on…**

**Good news though!**

**The work is all done so I can start updating often again!**

**Next chapter up soon so don't forget to Favorite/Review/Share**

**Thanks - WordsThatKill**


	3. A Name in the Rain

**A Name in the Rain**

**( P.O.V. – Amu)**

She sat in the dark. Lights flashing and loud noises barely fazing the girl. _I shouldn't see that an again. There's something that seems dangerous about him. Yet I can't get him out of my mind. How stupid am I? I don't even know his name and now ignoring my own boyfriend on a date because of him! _

Beside her at the movie was her boyfriend, Tadase Hotori. He was the air to a very wealthy business called King Corporation Loans. The head of the business was often referred to as a King because of the companies' name, so Tadase always said he was the prince and one day he would be a king. Sometimes he even called Amu his princess. She didn't like being called a princess, she knew she could never be a princess and she hated playing pretend so it only annoyed her.

"Amu are you okay?" Tadase asked taking her hand.

She looked into his soft eyes and faked a warm smile. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't touched your popcorn or drink and the movies already over."

"Oh…I guess I'm just not that hungry." She lied.

"Amu I'm serious. You never even looked at the screen once. All you did was stare at the ground." The two remained in their seats as the rest of the theater crowded around the exit.

"I guess I-" She was cut off by Tadase kissing her softly. When he broke off the kiss Amu just played with her straw nervously. _He knows something's wrong. _

"You know you can tell me anything…right?"

"I know." _But this is something you wouldn't want me to tell you. It would only make you upset or jealous. _"It's nothing, really. I'm just tired." 

Tadase sighed obviously not believing her…probably because she was a horrible liar. "Okay…Do you want me to walk you home than?" He asked still holding her petit hand.

"No. I think I'm just going to crash at Rima's house tonight. I don't feel like waling all the way to my house. Plus it's already dark." _How much more am I going to have to lie to him…?"_

"Okay." He replied looking hurt. Never the less he left Amu stood alone in the dark theatre.

She pulled out her cellphone as she began to head for the exit. It rang a few times before the familiar voice of her best friend picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rima, can I crash at your house tonight?"

"Of course Amu-chan. weren't you on a date with Tadase tonight?"

"Yeah…but…it's complicated."

"You don't have to explain. I'll see you soon Amu-chan. Bye."

"Bye Rima…thanks."

The line went dead. _If Tadase had walked me home, he definitely would have kept asking what was wrong. _"He just wants to be a good boyfriend. He just wants us to be closer…and I'm the horrible person who wants to get closer to another…"

She walked down the dark street counting the steps she took. A loud crash overhead made her jump. "It was just thunder." She thanked. "Wait…_**just **_thunder!" She looked up at the sky to be greeted with thousands of raindrops pouring down on her. _I have to find some shelter it looks like the storm will only get bigger!_

She sprinted down the sidewalk seeking shelter until she found herself soaked and lost in a part of town she didn't know. No one else was out in such a horrible storm so she couldn't ask anyone for directions. After aimlessly running in circles for five minutes she found a small park where she could hide under the canopy above the swings.

She knew she would be safe there because the whole swing set was made of plastic, rope, and rubber. After almost half an hour it had only gotten darker and began raining harder. Her whole body was soaked and freezing cold.

_I'm so tired…_she thought fighting to keep her heavy eye lids open. Dressed in short shorts and a tank top with little flip flops, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her whole body was shaking as she held herself for warmth. A tear glided down her pale scared faced as she let her eyes slip closed.

"At least I'll be warm again…" she whispered leaning her head against the icy rope of the swing set.

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

He walked down the street holding a black umbrella over his head and huddled inside a large coat for warmth. The storm roared against body as the blue haired man hurried to get home.

He rushed past a park where he noticed someone on the swings. He stopped and stared at them for a moment. The person didn't seem to be moving. Then he recognized them. _It's her! The girl I keep meeting! _

He dropped his umbrella and ran to her. "Hey are you okay!" He shook her limp body gasping at how cold her perfect skin was. "Come on get up!" He shouted.

_I have to do something…and fast! _Gently he picked her up like a bride and ran as fast as he could back to the Seiyo apartment building. "Please be okay…" He whispered to her as he carried her body up the stairs.

When they reached the top floor Ikuto opened his apartment door and carefully laid her down on the couch. Her angle-like face looked so peaceful and quiet. His eyes were drawn to her lips they were slightly parted and a very pale peach colour from the cold, but still they looked so intriguing and easy to claim.

Slowly he knelt down on the ground and leant in towards her innocent face. _What are you thinking! You can't kiss her she'll die! _"Would she die …?" He shook his head and grabbed some blankets from the closet. As he placed them over her, her honey golden eyes flickered open and shut. She started shaking and pulling the blankets closer to her cold damp body.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked throwing more blankets on the pink haired girl. She only stared into his eyes, and slowly nodded her head yes. "My name is Ikuto by the way. You can stay here until you feel better." He assured the scared girl.

Finally she looked like she was starting to warm up. She stopped shaking and her breathing became steadier. Ikuto watched as her eyes slowly began to close from tiredness. Before she fully drifted off she began to mouth something.

"I can't understand what you're saying." Ikuto spoke quietly.

"…."

"I can't understand you." He pressed.

"M-my name is….is A- … A- …."

_Come on…_Ikuto pleaded silently. _Tell me your wonderful name. _He thought.

"Amu."

After she managed to get out her name she fell asleep nuzzled into the soft pillow. "What a beautiful name…Amu. Don't worry Amu Your safe now."

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill **


	4. NOTE (not story)

**Important Note!**

Okay guys, first of all…IM SO SORRY! But seriously, I'm really sorry that I ditched this fan-fic for a while….or all my fan-fic's…. :( IM REALLY SORRY! But, I have good news. I'm not the kind of person who just gives up on something! I always finish what I started and that's what I intent to do! Even if I have to re-read / watch all of Shugo Chara to get back into the writing mood! I kind of lost inspiration for a while there but never fear I'm back and ready to write till my fingers can't possibly write anymore! Although it might be a bit slow at first since I'm also really busy with other things but look forward to new chapters! I love you guys so much who even still follow this! It's because of reading all your wonderful comments again I decided I had to continue! Until the next upload… Lots of love

-WordsThatKill

P.S. I'll also be starting a Fairy Tail fan-fic soon about Lucy and Natsu!


	5. Confusion

**Confusion **

**(P.O.V- Amu)**

_Warm. It's so warm...and soft. What is it? _Suddenly she remembered priorities._ No that doesn't matter now, where am I?_ _I was on a date with Tadase and I told him I would go to Rima's house. Then it started raining and…and then what? _As she slowly lifted her head she tried not to make any noise, but cringed as a tweak in her neck radiated in pain. _ Oww…all my muscles are sore. I hate when it rains it always makes my head feel fuzzy. _

"Rima!" She whispered to herself. "She must be worried sick about me since I never showed up!" She pulled the layers of blanket down off herself and sat up properly, grabbing the pink cell phone from her pocket. "Please work", she pleaded. No such luck, the cheap piece of technology gave a meek, quiet beep before dying. _Stupid thing! I'll just have to wait until I get home. _Just thena cupboard door closed in the kitchen. Its bang scared Amu making her heart jump. _If I ever get home! _She worried.

Looking around the room she saw a large window overlooking the city. She was in a very open and empty room with hardwood floors garnished to perfection. The only real furniture in the cold dark room was the black leather couch she was sat on and the dark oak bookshelf in the corner of the room. The delicately crafted woodwork was packed to the brim with an array of different genre, coloured and sized books. One dusty old red book caught her attention. It's worn out bindings and dulled gold wording had a certain mytserious appeal that she couldn't resist. Slowly and methodically she walked over to the bookshelf forgetting about the danger she could be in.

As she reached out her hand grabbing the book and sliding it out from its place the anticipation within her grew stronger. Coughing slightly as the thick layers of dust filled the air the young girls honey golden eyes scanned the cover. _"A Deadly Kiss by: A.T." _

"Who's A.T.?" she wondered, never having heard of the author before. Many other questions entered her head such as; _what was it about?_ _Why was she so compelled to look at it? _But most of all… _Who did it belong to? _She stood up taking the book with her as she headed for what looked like the front door of the apartment. As she reached out for the polished gold handle the door already swung open on its own causing her to drop the enigmatic book. Standing before her was the very blue haired man she had, coincidentally, just decided not to see…

"I'm glad you're awake. You must be kind of confused, waking up in a stranger's apartment." It could have been her imagination but she swore there was almost a tiny hint of friendliness in his tone, as if thanking a stranger for holding a door for you.

She snapped herself out of the thought still startled by his sudden appearance but glad it was someone she'd already met. "Yeah, I'd kind of like to get home now." _I need to call Tadase and Rima before they call the police. That is, if they haven't already. _She brushed past him into the kitchen trying to find the front door.

"It's that way Amu." Ikuto pointed towards the opposite direction at a door then basically blended in with the walls of the room. The only real way you could tell it was a door was the handle that shone in the bright rays of morning sun, pouring in from the window.

"Thanks." She whispered embarrassed as she headed to the door. She turned the handle opening the door but something possessed her not to leave just yet. "You're not a complete stranger you know. I ruined your apple at the market the other morning."

"Ya, I remember." A wave of silence masked in social awkwardness hung over them before Amu broke it curious about how she got here.

"So…um… what happened to me? How did I end up sleeping on your couch?" She blushed a little at the idea of sleeping at such a mysterious and handsome man's house. It was like something from a bad horror movie. Except she hoped it wouldn't have the same plot…

"I found you nearly passed out at the park, so I brought you here to warm up. It didn't take a genius to figure out you passed out from the cold, the way you were dressed. Did you think it was spring break or something!?" He explained annoyed.

"HEY! I WAS ON A DATE WOULD YOU HAVE PREFERRED I WORE A SNOW SUIT OR SOMETHING!" She huffed offended.

"Why are you asking me what you should wear on a date? You hardly even know me." The monotone way he said it, with somehow also managing to sound smug just irritated her more.

"UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT, WHATEVER! I'M GOING HOME YOU PERVERTED WEIRDO!" She stormed off slamming the door behind her and stomping down the stairwell in no mood to wait for the elevator.

"Just as I thought." He whispered to himself. "She's not special at all…she's just like every other annoying, immature brat." He locked the door feeling something he hadn't felt in such a long time…disappointment.

Amu found herself slamming every door she came upon. Her front door, her bedroom door, her closet door…as if it made a difference. "WHY IS HE SO RUDE!?" She practically hissed the words through gritted teeth as she flopped down onto her bed. "But still there's something strange about him…I just don't know what." Lying on her bed she ran through the whole interaction in her head trying to remember what happened before she woke up. Sadly she was having no luck even remembering what movie she saw. After a moment she shot upright realizing she had overlooked something in her aggravating conversation with the blue haired pervert.

"I don't remember telling him my name…"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill**


	6. How Do You Know?

**How Do You Know?**

Even sat with her loving blonde boyfriend Tadase she couldn't stop thinking about… _him. _ His azure eyes, the way his hair was so blindingly blue it seemed almost fake. How he managed to look so groggy like he was always just waking up, and yet at the same time look so gentlemanly. It honestly made her feel guilty…as if it was some form of cheating. Which in retrospect, it was.

"Are you okay?" Tadase asked. There was a hint of sadness in the princely young man's voice. The only response he got was a small head nod from the pink haired girl. He had been picking up weird vibes from her ever since she bailed on Rima and him a week ago. The childlike glow of excitement that always lit up her eyes seemed dull and exhausted. He was really starting to worry about her. _I can tell something's wrong…but she won't tell me. When did we drift so far apart? We used to share everything with each other. _

In an attempt to cheer her up, Tadase had planned a stay-in date night with Amu at her apartment. He rented her favorite movie, ordered pizza, and even made popcorn. Nothing seemed to be working. Soon the movie was over and Amu hadn't even smiled once. He knew he had to do something to get the old Amu back…or he might lose her forever.

Mindlessly Amu picked up the plates, stacking the empty popcorn bowls on top of them and carrying them into the kitchen. "Here let me get those for you!" Tadase slid the dishes out of her small hands and put them in the metal sink.

"Thanks." She replied off in her own world. _He knows something up…but I can't tell him, it would only make him upset. Besides I'm never going to see that perverted jerk again so it doesn't matter. I just have to forget about whatever happened and move on. I love Tadase and I'm not going to let some man whose name I don't even know ruin our relationship. _

As Tadase grabbed his jacket and headed for the door Amu saw him out with a warm smile that he hadn't seen in a week. "Let's do this again Tadase, it was really fun." She squeezed his hand giving him a soft kiss on the lips before waving goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess." He smiled back. She closed the door behind him leaning against it with her back as she let out a large sigh.

"I really do hate it when he calls me that…but it always makes him so happy. I could never break his spirit by telling him not to call me it." After a moment she preceded to clean up the blankets and put the pillows up straight again. Tadase's own house might be spotless but he was a bit of a slob when it came to anyone else's.

She yawned stretching her arms up high and then wiped the _tears_ from her eyes. _**[A/N – check out my other Fan-fic "Tears" **____** ] **_"I should probably go to bed; I do have to go the fair with Rima-Chan tomorrow." As she walked towards her bedroom door she tripped over something on the floor, hitting the carpet with a loud thump.

"Owwww…." She whined rubbing her knees to stop them from bruising. When she looked up to see what she had tripped on the breath was taken right from her mouth. Laying there on her apartment floor was a red book with golden lettering that wrote…_ "A Deadly Kiss by: A.T"_

For a minute she just sat there, staring at the book. No thoughts of how the book got into her apartment came to mind. She had dropped it when _he_ opened the door in front of her. Then the only reasonably explanation became clear. _THAT PERVERT WAS IN MY APARTMENT!_

She grabbed the books and got up racing to her door and swinging it open leaving it ajar as she continued to stomp towards the staircase. In a matter of seconds she was the single door on the top floor of the building banging on it with her fists.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU PERVERTED CRIMINAL OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" For a small girl she had a powerful voice and she didn't care that it was late and she might be waking people up…she. Was. **Furious. **

Sure enough, a few seconds later Ikuto answered the door to see the small pink haired girl, her face redder than a tomato. _What does she want? _He wondered. "Ya." He answered smoothly.

"WHAT KIND OF A FREAKY PERVERT ARE YOU SNEAKING INTO SOMEONES APARTMENT AND PUTTING A BOOK ON THEIR FLOOR!? A FREAKING BOOK! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVED! I COULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED YOU PERVERT!"

He just starred at the girl expressionless…until finally an answer came. "What are you talking about?"

Amu was about to lose it. She seriously felt like chucking the heavy book into his face. "THIS BOOK YOU PERVERT. ITS YOURS SO WHY WAS IT IN MY APARTMENT!?" She glared at him waiting for an answer and he stared back with a blank look, still so calm and unfazed.

"Let me see the book." He held out his hand waiting for her to place it there. For a moment Amu just seemed confused, but then she handed him the red book. He studied the cover and then walked away placing it back on the empty space in the bookshelf.

"Well?!" Amu asked getting impatient as she followed him into the some-what familiar room.

"Maybe you stole it." He replied sitting down on the couch.

"That's ridicules! Why would I take the dirty old book!?" she exasperated standing in front of him crossing her arms angrily.

He looked directly into her honey golden eyes with his azure ones. "Who knows?" He stated without as much as a blink.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERTED IDIOT!" She shouted.

"How do you know that's true?" He asked. Amu fell silent puzzled by his seemingly random question. "How do you know I'm a pervert? You don't even know my name. So how could you-"He stood up standing directly in front of her so close that that he was practically whispering in her ear "- possibly tell if I were the real pervert here. Afterall… you are the one knocking on my door late and night and inviting yourself in."

"Well…I…" was the best she could come up with. His smooth silky voice had her out of wits. Before she knew it he had his hand on her cheek and his face inches from hers.

"By the way pink head…my name is Ikuto."

"I-Ik-u-to" She nervously sounded out."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi…and you are Amu."

"Wa-wa-wait! How do you know my name!?"

"You told me it." He whispered seductively before slowly moving his face closer to hers and closing his eyes, placing his lips on hers and softly but passionately kissing her….

Amu shot up gasping and panting. Wondering what had happened! She felt something on her forehead and took it off. It was a note from Tadase.

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**You fell asleep halfway through the movie.**_

_**I didn't want to wake you when I left so I'm leaving you**_

_**this message. **_

_**-Love Tadase**_

Amu took a deep breath in calming herself down. She looked over the couch and saw no book on the ground. Her front door was closed, and the dishes were still on the table, a mess.

"It was…a dream?"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill**


	7. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

After the whole dream debacle Amu had, had a hard time trying to get to sleep. She was afraid she might have another dream where she kissed that man. It wasn't really the fact that she dreamed of kissing him that she was upset about, it was that she liked it…

She couldn't explain the feeling but her lips were almost numb…but at the same time warm. She felt guilty because she wasn't sure if you cheated in your dreams if it counted in real life!? _I hope it doesn't…I don't want to hurt Tadase…_She thought as she lay awake in her bed.

By now the sun was beginning to stream through her curtains, lightly shining on her face. _Go away morning…I don't want to get up…_She pulled her cross stich light pink and dark pink covers over her head to try and block out the light.

"What am I going to do…" She imagined Tadase's hurt face if she ever told him about her _"interactions"_ with this dream guy… "He would hate me…"

All night Amu had replayed the dream but each time more and more of the specifics faded away. The two things she knew for sure was that they had kissed in the dream- and that he said his name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

As impossible as it seemed, Amu wondered if Ikuto was his real name. It seemed like it suited him. A small shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how smooth it had sounded as he said the name to her in the dream. It was as if she could still feel his hot breath on her skin.

_I just need to get my mind off of him for a while and it'll be like none of this ever happened! _She convinced herself. While trying to think of what she could do—other than unpack all her stuff—she remembered that she had agreed to go to the fair with Rima.

Slowly the confused girl reached her arm out of the warm covers and searched for her cell phone. Finally her hand ran over a square shaped plastic object. She retracted her hand with her phone and flipped it open checking for any messages.

"huh…Rima messaged me." She said to herself as she opened the text.

**From: Rima **

**Hey Amu, the fair doesn't open until 12 so do you want to meet at my place around 11:30?**

Amu looked at the time stamp on the message; Rima had sent it last night. Around the time Tadase had arrived. Seeing as it was currently only 8 in the morning she figured she had enough time to get ready and get to Rima's house. So she began typing her response as she sat up.

**To: Rima**

**Sure. I'll see you then! **

As soon as she pressed send there was a knock at the door. Amu rushed to get it, swinging the door open so quickly it shocked the small brunette waiting on the other side. "Hey Amu, did I scare you or something?" Asked Yumi, her neighbor.

"No- Sorry…uh, good morning!" She stuttered trying to cover up her obvious distractedness.

The brown haired girl laughed at Amu as she let herself into the barely unpacked apartment. "Still haven't done your chores? Shame on you- No dessert tonight I guess!" She joked.

"When you start packing and moving you get this burst of energy, but when it comes to unpacking…well that's a completely different story!"

"Well if you need help just give me a call, here's my number." She offered, taking Amu's phone and adding herself to the contact list. "Are you busy today?" She added handing back the phone.

"I'm going to the fair later with my friend Rima."

"That sounds fun. Do you want to grab a coffee before you have to go? I have today off."

"If you have the day off why don't you come with us!" _The more people to help me forget him the better! _She thought.

"I shouldn't…I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your friend…"

"I insist!" Amu nearly slurred the words she had spoken so hastily.

"Well okay! When are we going" Yumi asked.

"I was meeting Rima at her house around 11:30, we can walk there together. So be here at about 11:15?

"Great! I'll see you then Amu!" The bubbly girl got up to leave but stopped just as she was closing the door. "Nice PJ's by the way!" She joked leaving before Amu could say anything in defense. Not that she had much defense…she was wearing a pink tank top with black flowers and black shorts with pink flowers; it wasn't exactly young adult attire.

After spending 20 minutes searching through boxes of clothing looking for her favorite spring dress, she finally gave in and decided it was time to unpack. So for the better part of 2 hours she put dishes in cupboards and clothing in drawers, as well as blankets and towels in a tall closet by the bathroom.

With only an hour to get ready Amu decided that she should take a shower and start doing her makeup. Finally it was time to meet up with Yumi and walk to Rima's house.

As the two girls walked down the stairs Amu thought that she could do some detective work on "he who should not be named." Even though at least 3 times just today she had sworn to never think of him again.

"Hey Yumi, do you know anything about the guy who lives on the top floor?" She asked casually.

"Ohh you mean Mr. Peppermints? Yeah, he and I go way back – before he set fire to that other apartment. Yup, we have lunch together every Tuesday."

There was a moment of shocked silence as Amu tried to wrap her head around that statement. She wasn't sure what popped out more, that he burned down an apartment or that his name was Peppermints!

"Amu. I'm joking!" Yumi laughed as Amu let out a giant sigh of relief. "I don't really know much about him other than his name. He doesn't really talk to anyone, but he lived there before I moved in." She said more serious now.

"What's his name?!" Amu asked anxiously.

"uhh I think it was Tsukiyomi something. Tsukiyomi Ikuto! That was it – Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu's heart started beating at a million pumps a second. She couldn't believe that his name was exactly the same as her dream. She almost hoped that it was Peppermints, which would make things a whole lot easier!

"Why do you ask?" Yumi became curious, after Amu's strange reaction.

"Oh it's nothing really…just I bumped into him at the market and this other time…" _when I slept in his apartment! _She thought to herself shamed and infuriated. "He just seemed kind of odd to me…That's all!"

"I know what this is about."

"You do!?" Amu stopped afraid her secret had been discovered.

"You think he's hot right?! I did to, but he must be a loner or something since he lived above a beauty like me for 2 years and didn't make a pass at me once!"

"Oh…sure! He was cute that's why I was wondering…But I have a boyfriend so nothing would ever happen."

"Don't worry I won't tell your boyfriend you were mooning over some blue haired delinquent!" Yumi teased Amu.

"Hey! I was not!" Amu argued.

"Did you see your face? You looked like a full on stalker the way you were investigating him!" She giggled.

"I wasn't investigating, I was just curious!"

"Coma officer."

"Cut it out Yumi!" Amu pleaded.

"Okay, oaky, but you have to buy me cotton candy at the fair!"

"Deal." Amu sighed, as they arrived at Rima's house. "We're here."

When the two girls got to the front gate, Amu rang the intercom. There was a loud buzz and then Rima's doll like voice that perfectly matched her look rang out at an earsplitting volume.

"Who is it?"

"IT'S AMU." She shouted over the static. "I'M OUTSIDE; WE'RE RUNNING LATE SO HURRY UP."

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." And with that the intercom turned off and Yumi, who had been covering her ears, let out a sigh of relief.

A moment later Rima emerged from the large house and joined Amu on the side walk. "Sorry about that Amu-chan, the intercom is broken."

"It's okay!" she replied cheerily hugging her friend. "I hope you don't mind- I invited my neighbor. Yumi this is Rima, Rima this is Yumi."

"Nice to meet you Rima!" Yumi held out her hand to greet the girl.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you keep a close eye on Amu, she disappears all the time." Rima only half joked while glaring at Amu. The long haired girl hadn't quite forgiven Amu for just disappearing after she said she was coming to her house.

"I'm sorry Rima; I told you that when it started raining I thought it was best to just go home. I'm sorry I forgot to call you! It was like 2 days ago why you are still mad at me" Amu had made up a lame excuse to tell her friends. She was certainly not going to tell them the truth.

"Really Amu? That's weird because I knocked on your door that night and you didn't answer." Yumi added confused.

"I…must have…been asleep. I sleep like the dead, so I wouldn't have heard you knock!" Amu lied nervously.

"Oh well…" Rima stated as she started walking towards the fair, which was just down the block. "So what did you two talk about on the way here?" Rima asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Just girl talk really…" Amu hoped that Yumi wouldn't mention Ikuto. No such luck.

"Ya, Amu here's got herself a crush!" Yumi laughed, lightly punching Amu in the arm.

"What is she talking about Amu?!" Rima asked confused and concerned. "What about Tadase!?"

"Relax Rima, Yumi's exaggerating. I said he was kind of cute and that's all. I didn't even know his name until today!" Amu convinced a now serious Rima.

"Well who is he? What's his name!?" Rima pushed.

Amu huffed annoyed. "His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Well he sounds like a delinquent to me Amu! You should stay away from him!"

_If only I could…_Amu thought sarcastically. "How can you know he's a delinquent from just his name?!" She argued.

"He is. He's even got messy blue hair!" Yumi added enthusiastically…a little too enthusiastically. "I tell ya though, what I wouldn't give for an hour alone with him!"

"YUMI!" Amu interrupted even more annoyed. By now the 3 girls were basically at the fair, and stood in line at the end of the street to get in.

"Tell me more about him!" Rima urged Yumi.

"Well you should see his eyes, if looks could kill I would happily—"

-"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IKUTO!" Amu shouted angrily.

Both Rima and Yumi stood there in shocked silence, until a familiar voice broke the quiet…

"Who's this Ikuto?"

Amu whipped around to see Tadase, stood there with the rest of her friends.

"I forgot to tell you Amu, Tadase called this morning and asked if everyone else could come too…" Rima explained quietly.

All Amu could think was that she had seriously done herself in now. And that if she ever saw that blue haired idiot again, she was going to kill him…

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill**


End file.
